Ne-Gok-Sa
It is little wonder that the most vicious Warlord from the planet Marr aligned himself with Utgar, the most vicious Valkyrie General. Bloodthirsty, brutal, and single-mindedly obsessed in his quest for power, Ne-Gok-Sa is never unprepared for battle; his head, arms and shoulders are implanted with permanent armor, his right hand technobionically forged into a lethal weapon. But Ne-Gok-Sa's most fearsome power is invisible, insidious, and impossible to resist: it is the power of mind control. With this extraordinary gift that is wasted on wickedness, Ne-Gok-Sa enslaves the minds of followers and foes alike. Though the strange chittering of his native language is foreign to Valhallans, Ne-Gok-Sa gives orders telepathically, in the native tongues of the controlled. Stats * Life: 5 * Move: 5 * Range: 1 * Attack: 3 * Defense: 6 * Points: 90 Abilities *'Mind Shackle 20': After moving and before attacking, you may choose any unique figure adjacent to Ne-gok-sa. Roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 20, take control of the chosen figure and that figure's Army Card. You now control that Army Card and all figures on it. Remove any Order Markers on this card. If Ne-Gok-Sa is destroyed, you retain control of any previously Mind Shackled Army Cards. Synergy *May benefit from Su-Bak-Na’s Hive Supremacy ability. *May bond with the Roman Legionnaires via their Warlord Bonding ability. *May bond with the Grok Riders via their Marro Warlord Bonding ability. *Grok Riders get +2 attack dice against units adjacent Ne-Gok-Sa. *Is a valid target for Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *Otonashi gets +4 movement if she starts her turn adjacent to Ne-Gok-Sa. Behind the Game *'Mindshackling an Opponents Ne-Gok-Sa' Can Ne-Gok-Sa Mind Shackle another Ne-Gok-Sa figure or another unique figure that you already have on your army? Yes! This is the only way to have two of the same unique figures in one army. Strategy While bondable with the Roman Legionnaires, Ne-Gok-Sa's best bet is the Grok Riders, menacing cavalry equipped with scathing whips. Ne-Gok-Sa can easily pair up with the offensive-minded Groks, but there’s a catch - the Grok Riders have little to no defensive capability. Ne-Gok-Sa counters this by engaging anyone who would dare interrupt the Groks’ rampage. Send him forward, with the Groks riding on the outskirts. Let Ne-Gok-Sa outrun the Groks to get him engaged - the Riders can easily back him up with their Move of 7 when he does get up close and personal. Then attack the unit Ne-Gok-Sa is walling with your elite cavalry, as their Attack increases to insane levels when attacking a unit a Marro Warlord is next to - in this case, Ne-Gok-Sa. Use this strategy to move around quickly and terminate the enemy. With all this talk about using him as a distraction, don't forget Mindshackle is a real power! If you place Ne-Gok-Sa next to powerful unique units, your opponent will become even more afraid. If he is adjacent to several different units, you can choose which one your opponent will fear to lose. If you have the luxury to attempt to Mindshackle more than one unit (don't go out of your way to do this), choose either the most powerful unit available, or a unique squad member whose fellows are in good positions. After all, if you Mindshackle one Krav Maga Agent nearby, the other two on the castle wall are yours as well! In any case, remember that wounded heroes and squads with members that have been destroyed are generally less useful to you than intact units. While we are on the subject of Mindshackle, it doesn't hurt to have Su-Bak-Na in your army. Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Unique Hero Category:Rise of the Valkyrie